Todo un capricho
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kikyo estuviera por desaparecer? ¿Kagome estaría feliz? ¿O triste? Después de pensarlo decide que debe hacer algo, no por Kikyo sino por Inuyasha, aunque eso implique su propia vida. RR Onegai! 3 Matta ne!


Hola amigos y amigas. A pesar de tener bastantes fics sin terminar, aquí vengo para presentar uno nuevo .Esta vez será un InuXKagXKyk, si perdón que incluya a Kikyo pero aunque la odiemos ella le pone sabor a la relación de Inu y Kagome. Viene juntó con la canción del ending de Tsubasa Chronicles traducida espero que les agrade y que dejen reviews.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes.

"Pensamientos"

Dialogo-

**Todo un capricho**

Después de todo lo ocurrido con Kohaku y el incidente de las ratas, nuestros amigos decidieron seguir con su camino como era de costumbre. Todos viajaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y más Kagome quien desde hace unos días, tenía un sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

Kagome's POV

"¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo dejar de sentir que algo va a pasarme, siento que mi vida no será la misma, es como si de repente, supiera que no seré la misma, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?"-

Después de un rato encontramos un lugar donde descansar y me propuse a cocinar algo, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí. Sango y Miroku platican, Shippou y Kirara juegan, e Inuyasha simplemente esta sentado en su manera habitual esperando que yo acabe. Se bien, que esto va relacionado a Inuyasha y Kikyo, puesto a que hace unos días ella volvió a aparecer y ella e Inuyasha entablaron conversación, y cuando Inuyasha regresó, lo noté algo… triste, decepcionado tal vez, como si su relación con Kikyo no fuera la misma y no lo puede aceptar, le duele, yo lo sé.

Kagome-

…-

Kagome-chan-

…-

Kagome-chan- dijo Sango alzando más la voz y sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos

¿Qué sucede Sango-chan?- dijo mandándole una sonrisa

Se quema la comida- dijo Sango señalando la olla con sopa

… ¡AHHHHH!- Kagome quitó la comida rápidamente del fuego, mientras los demás la miraban extrañados

¿Estas bien Kagome?- preguntó Shippou preocupado

Si, si, solo pensaba-

En ese instante Inuyasha se levanto y se fue a otro lugar sin decir nada mientras era seguido con la mirada por todos.

"Inuyasha"-

¿Qué le pasa? Últimamente esta actuando raro, ¿no crees Kagome-chan?- le dijo Sango a su amiga

Si- respondió Kagome preocupada y volviendo a la comida

Pasó la comida e Inuyasha no llegó con ellos, entonces Kagome decidió ir a buscarlo, pero a medio camino pensó que tal vez estaría con Kikyo, así que decidió regresar, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con Inuyasha

kagome, ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Inuyasha sin emoción alguna

Eh, vine a ver si estabas bien, como te fuiste sin decir palabra pues…-

Y, ¿Por qué volvías?-

…- Kagome dudó un poco – Pensé, que tal vez… estarías con Kikyo- terminó bajando la mirada, pero después la subió con una sonrisa fingida- Perdóname, es que no quería molestarlos je je-

Inuyasha la miró fijamente antes de contestar

No te preocupes, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por ella- Kagome se sobresaltó ante esto. Podría ser que finalmente…

¿Qué dices?- dijo Kagome, con la emoción subiéndole por la espalda.

Yo, muy pronto dejaré de verla- dijo Inuyasha desviando la mirada al cielo y con un dejo de infinita tristeza, a esto la emoción de Kagome se convirtió en un agudo dolor en el estomago, ¿a qué se refería? Su expresión le dejaba ver que no era algo bueno

Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede?-

Ella, desaparecerá muy pronto de este mundo- Kagome sintió un vuelco al corazón. Ella quería que Kikyo le dejara la oportunidad de estar con Inuyasha, pero aún así no le deseaba nada malo, y si Inuyasha decía que desaparecería eso quería decir que el joven hanyou no volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero, ¿porqué?-

El cuerpo que tiene ya no sirve más, el barro y huesos se están destruyendo poco a poco, en muy pocos días ella desaparecerá, y las almas que tiene, incluyendo las que te robó, volverán a su lugar de origen- Kagome analizó esto al quedar shockeada por lo que Inuyasha le decía, y al ver que Inuyasha empezaba a alejarse, en vez de seguirlo se quedó ahí pensando que debía hacer algo.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la rama de un árbol cerca de donde estaban se encontraba un zorro muy extraño que los observaba fijamente con sus ojos violetas y cuando Kagome se fue de ahí el zorro desapareció de un salto.

La noche llegó y Kagome seguía pensando en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, y en la triste mirada de este. Ella no quería verle así se sentía tan desconsolada de pensarlo.

Todos dormían placidamente, en un bosque, cerca de una aldea. En medio de sus pensamientos, un extraño aroma llegó a Kagome, y sin pensarlo lo siguió. El aroma la llevó a una de las casa de la aldea, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con que el olor era incienso y un sin numero de velas prendidas.

Te estaba esperando- dijo una voz femenina que espantó a Kagome

¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntó Kagome asustada

Tranquila no te haré daño- seguía la voz misteriosa con un tono melodioso

¡Muéstrate!- exigió Kagome mirando a todos lados

De acuerdo, pero a cambió tu te calmaras- Kagome se dio cuenta de que actuaba exaltada y no era para menos, estaba asustada.

De las sombras, salió un pequeño zorro de ojos violeta y forma extraña. Su color era de un gris- morado, pero sus patas eran color blanco grisáceo al igual que su cola, estas parecían esfumarse como si fueran humo. Sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, y sus ojos eran violetas con un intenso brillo, Kagome al mirar a la pequeña criatura dejo su miedo atrás y hasta le pareció gracioso, un zorro que habla, ja, empezaba a creer que ya tenía sueño.

Vaya que cosas me pasan, ya imagino voces- diciendo esto dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el zorro la detuvo

Espera- Kagome sintió un escalofrío, no podía ser que en verdad el zorro le estuviera hablando. Con mucha lentitud fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar frente al zorro, quien ya se había acercado más a ella. En el lugar se respiraba un ambiente mágico

Se que no puedes creer que yo, un zorro te este hablando, pero esta solo es mi falsa identidad mientras recorro los alrededores- Kagome quien seguía estupefacta, se tranquilizó, esto debería ser normal para ella, ya que había visto monstruos más horribles y hablando, y no podía ser que un pequeño zorro le causará temor. Más calmada se puso a analizar al pequeño enfrente de ella, ya que no pudo hacerlo anteriormente por medio, y se dio cuenta de la belleza de este. Estando un momento en silencio recordó lo que el zorro le había dicho, que el no era en verdad un zorro.

Si no eres un zorro, muéstrame tu verdadera identidad- le dijo decidida

Esperaba que dijeras eso- dicho esto de las patas del pequeño animal salieron un humo y un viento intensos, a lo que Kagome tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Ya cuando estuvo todo más calmado abrió un ojo, y después el otro. Ahora en vez de un pequeño zorro, enfrente de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de cabellos largos y gris-morados y hermosos ojos violetas, esta mujer llevaba puesto una yukata rosa con morado, la típica que usaban todas la princesas de esa época, su cabello caía hasta su cadera y algunos mechones se resbalaban por delante de sus hombros al igual que por su frente.

"Que hermosa es"- pensó Kagome un poco sonrojada (Hey no piensen mal)

Dime pequeña jovencita, tu nombre es Kagome, ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer con la misma voz melodiosa

S...sí, así es- decía Kagome aún aturdida

Ya veo, bueno no era mi intención asustarte, pero veo que eres una jovencita muy fuerte y valiente-

Dígame, ¿usted me ha llamado hasta aquí con ese olor tan peculiar?-

Así es Kagome, yo fui la que te llamo aquí. Si te preguntas para que lo he hecho te lo diré en un momento. Antes que nada debo presentarme, mi nombre es Fafnir y soy una hechicera de magia blanca, no una sacerdotisa, eso no es para mi, ni tampoco una bruja, ellas causan dolor y destrucción-

Kagome la miró unos segundos antes de seguir

Si usted es una hechicera, supongo que necesita de mis poderes para realizar un conjuro, ¿me equivoco?-

Pues sí te equivocas, no te llamé para eso- Kagome se sorprendió ante esto

No pude evitar oír la conversación que tuviste con ese apuesto hanyou, ya que yo pasaba por ahí cuando ustedes conversaban. Al principio me dije que solo era una discusión de enamorados y decidí seguir mi camino, pero al escuchar que una chica desaparecería debido a que su cuerpo falso se haría polvo, tuve que quedarme, ya que solo hay alguien que puede crear un cuerpo así-

Urasue-

Así es-

No me diga que usted…-

Si yo la conocía, y se que murió a manos de una sacerdotisa llena de irá, yo luchaba para que ella dejara de crear mal por los alrededores, y al oír lo que le sucedió pude sentirme más relajada, pero aún así me tenía ansiosa el que habría pasado con esa sacerdotisa, así que pensé que tal vez tu sabrías algo-

Así es, esa sacerdotisa es la que pronto desaparecerá- dijo Kagome con un tono entre decepcionado y triste

Eso imaginé, Urasue no era afecta a hacer tantas creaciones, y de ellas ya solo habitan dos en este mundo- Kagome recordó lo que pasó con una joven hecha por Urasue de la misma manera que fue creada Kikyo. Al ver que Kagome se adentraba en sus pensamientos decidió continuar.

Ahora que lo sé, tampoco pude evitar ver la triste mirada de ese joven, y la tuya llena de desconsolación y confusión, y eso me hace pensar que tal vez tu quieres hacer algo por él, ¿no es así?-

Así es- decía Kagome recordando la triste mirada de Inuyasha

Y tampoco pude evitar ver que tu amas a ese chico- a esto Kagome la volteó a ver sorprendida, ¿tan obvia era?

No te preocupes no eres obvia- Esto le empezaba a dar mala espina a Kagome, parecía como si la hechicera estuviera leyendo su mente

¿Cómo es que usted…?-

Si, puedo leer tu mente, y también puedo ver todos tus recuerdos y los de aquel hanyou, discúlpame, no quise ser entrometida, pero debido a que vi gran tristeza dentro de los dos, y siendo objetiva, te tengo un método para que puedas ayudar a Inuyasha-

"Hasta sabe su nombre"-

Si, recuerda que leo tu mente- Kagome se sintió un poco boba al olvidar eso

Kagome, tu eres una chica un tanto rara para mí, ya que amando a ese hombre, soportas estar a su lado aunque el no te corresponda, y darías lo que fuera por él, ¿no es así?-

Sí, dígame, ¿cómo es que puedo ayudarlo?-

Bueno, todo bien necesita de un sacrificio para ser logrado- esto a Kagome le empezaba hacer creer que era algo que tendría que pensar muy bien

¿Me esta diciendo que tengo que sacrificarme por él?-

Así es- esto Kagome muy inconscientemente sabía que pasaría y estaba dispuesta

Kikyo murió por él, y no se si tu estés dispuesta a hacer lo mismo- otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome, ¿acaso ese era el sacrificio?

Bueno yo…-

Lo siento, pero es la única manera, esta en ti decidir, si quieres que el cambio que esta a punto de acontecer lo beneficie o no- Kagome lo pensó unos segundos y contestó

¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

A la mañana siguiente todos continuaron con su travesía. Kagome iba más callada de lo normal, a lo cuál todos incluido Inuyasha se dieron cuenta

Kagomesita, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el pequeño kitsune que viajaba en la bicicleta de esta

Nada Shippo, sólo estoy preocupada por nuestro próximo encuentro con Naraku-

ah bueno sí, pero recuerda que nos tienes a todos aquí-

si gracias Shippo- Kagome fingió una sonrisa, que dejo a todos un poco más tranquilos. Pero en verdad Kagome pensaba en la decisión que debía tomar

Flashback-

Si tú quieres que él sea feliz, aunque no lo sea contigo, deberás cederle tu cuerpo a KIkyo, y así ella tomará tu lugar en la lucha por los fragmentos-

¿Cederle mi cuerpo?-

Así es, después de todo tu eres su reencarnación. Para esto, yo te daré el método que debes utilizar, y cuando este hecho, tu alma, vendrá hacía aquí, no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré, y no la usaré en absoluto-Kagome, no sabía si confiar plenamente en Fafnir, pero sabía que si quería ver a Inuyasha feliz, debía tomar en cuenta la oferta

Como veo que estas un poco indecisa, te daré la oportunidad de decidir dentro de un día. Mi cabaña aparecerá en el bosque más próximo que encuentres, yo te llamaré de nuevo y me darás tu decisión, no te estoy obligando a hacerlo, sólo lo hago por hacer un bien-

Pero, en esta época nadie hace un bien sin ser pagado, a lo que me refiero, es que usted debe querer algo a cambio-

Creeme, lo tendré, pero no va relacionado contigo, sino es una deuda que yo tengo que pagar, y ayudando lo hago-

¿Una deuda?-

Sí, antes yo hice mucho mal a muchas personas, pero ahora me he reivindicado, y mi deuda es con la vida, así que, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptas lo que te propongo ahora, o hasta dentro de un día?-

Dentro de un día-

Me parece bien, entonces aquí nos veremos- dicho esto todo desapareció y Kagome apareció de nuevo en su saco de dormir, y viendo que todos aún dormían ella decidió hacerlo también

Fin del Flashback-

"Cederle mi cuerpo a ella"- vio a Inuyasha- "para que ellos sean felices"-

inuyasha- Kagome dejó de caminar, a esto todos los demás también lo hicieron y voltearon a verla, Kagome volteaba a ver el suelo

"Necesito despejar mi mente en un lugar más tranquilo" Inuyasha necesito regresar a mi época, es que recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante-

Hay Kagome, ¿pero y que va a pasar con nuestro viaje?- dijo Inuyasha molestó y con las manos en la cabeza

No importa-

¿Qué no importa? Oyeme ¿Qué estas diciendo, esta pelea es importante- decía el hanyou más estresado

Es que tengo que regresar, y será con o sin tu autorización- Kagome volteó a verlo con una mirada desafiante, Inuyasha al verla así pensó que no debería hacerla enojar

Que demonios- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede

Bien- todos los siguieron, y ya estando allá Kagome regresó a su época

"No tardaré, eso tenlo por seguro"-

Estando en su casa más tranquila, y despues de un delicioso baño y cena, se puso a pensar en su decisión. Kagome estuvo meditando por más de dos horas, en las que aún no se despejo su mente. Por un lado estaba ella, quien también tenía una vida, una familia, un deber y el deseo de continuar al lado de él, pero por otro lado estaba él, en que nunca podría ver a Kikyo de nuevo y que no volvería a ser lo mismo, y claro estaba con que accediera tan fácilmente a que ella regresara a su época, también estaba el sufrimiento de ella al verlo así, y saber que siempre que él la viera, estaría viendo a KIkyo y no a Kagome, como cuando lo hacía antes de que ella reviviera.

Después de pensar esto, bajo a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban su madre, su abuelo y su hermano viendo la televisión. Les veía sonreír, también tenía que pensar en el sufrimiento de ellos si ella desapareciera, y de sus amigos, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, de Inuyasha.

La noche estaba llegando y ella permanecía sentada al lado del árbol sagrado. Como su madre le dijo una vez, este árbol le aclararía todo. Desde lejos su madre la veía un tanto preocupada, pero Kagome tomó su decisión. Aunque ella ya no existiera, tal vez era lo mejor, porque si Kikyo desapareciera, nadie volvería a ser el mismo, ni su familia ni amigos ya que el ambiente estaría muy tenso, pero si ella misma desapareciera, por lo menos sabía que ella no tendría que ver el sufrimiento de los demás y que tal vez haría un bien a la persona que más ama a cambio de no sufrir ella. Estaba decidido, lo haría por ella, ya quería dejar de preocuparse por los demás, aunque fuera egoísta, ella también quería dejar de sufrir, y si para hacerlo tenía que desaparecer, eso haría.

Siendo así, regresó a su casa, y cuando entró, su madre se encontraba esperándola.

Mamá, pensé que estarías viendo la televisión con los demás-

Eso hacía, pero me encontré con que una joven tomaría una decisión que afectará todo, ¿o no Kagome?- Kagome se asustó al ver que su madre se había dado cuenta

¿Pero como es que tu lo sabes?-

Soy tu madre Kagome- la señora se levantó y abrazo a su hija- Y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré, aunque yo sufra no importa, con tal de que tú siempre estés bien y hagas lo correcto- lagrimas ya se asomaban por los ojos de Kagome- No quiero que esto afecte tu decisión solo quiero que sepas que te amo hija y que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo en tu corazón-

Mamá, yo también te quiero, y quiero que sepas que también estaré contigo siempre- Kagome empezó a llorar en brazos de su querida madre. Después de esto, Kagome decidió volver a la época antigua, no sin antes echar un último vistazo, a lo que alguna vez fue su casa y su mundo.

Al llegar, pudó ver luces. Las serpientes cazaalmas estaban ahí. Subió lentamente del pozo y pudo verlos ahí. Los dos sufrían pues a KIkyo se le terminaba el tiempo

Kikyo, pase lo que pase, derrotaré a Naraku, y yo te seguiré para estar juntos-

Inuyasha, se que tú lo harás, confío en ti, sin embargo, no puedo irme ahora, no ahora- Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte y así permanecieron unos momentos. Kagome quien observaba, salió sigilosamente del pozo, y se adentró al bosque, llena de tristeza, le dolía en el alma, pero sabía que dentro de unos momentos toda esa tristeza se convertiría en un deseo ferviente de ser feliz al verlo así con ella en su cuerpo.

Kagome pudo divisar un pequeño zorro que la observaba afuera de una cabaña.

Voy a hacerlo Fafnir-san- El zorro solo la miró con una ternura indescriptible

Lo que vas a hacer es algo que las personas a tu alrededor no olvidarán, y sabrán que lo hiciste por un amor que sólo tú puedes comprender-

Sí-

Inuyasha se dirigía de regresó a la aldea sintiéndose abrumado y no se dio cuenta que fue a parar a un lago hermoso. Se detuvo para admirar la belleza de este, cuando se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba ahí sentada en un tronco con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello.

Kagome, regresaste más rápido de lo que pensaba- dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar a su lado a lo que Kagome no se inmutó. Esto hizo que Inuyasha tuviera un mal presentimiento, tal vez, al regresar, ella los había visto a él y a Kikyo, y oyó lo que este le dijo a ella-"Kikyo, pase lo que pase, derrotaré a Naraku, y yo te seguiré para estar juntos"- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, Kagome estaría enfadada si es que había oído eso, y las consecuencias no eran agradables. Cuando vio que la muchacha seguía en el mismo estado, se sentó con cuidado a su lado, esto ya le estaba empezando a preocupar.

Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el canto de aquella joven. Su voz era hermosa, y la canción que cantaba la entonaba en un bajo tono y con lentitud para que él pudiera escuchar las palabras que esta pronunciaba. Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente todo lo que esta decía en la canción.

_Nee kono machi ga (Cuando en este pueblo)_

_Yuuyamini ni somaru toki wa (Se tiñe el atardecer)_

_Chiisa na tane o otosu darou (Aparece una pequeña semilla)_

_Fumika tamerareta tsuchi o (Y si trabajas esta tierra)_

_Michi da to yobu no naraba (En el camino que vas a seguir)_

_Me o tojiru koto demo ai kana (Incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor)_

_Kono hoshi ga taira nara (Si este mundo fuera plano)_

_Futari deaetenakatta (Entonces nosotros nunca nos habríamos encontrado)_

_Otagai o toozakeru you ni (Estábamos corriendo)_

_Hashiiteita (Para alejarnos uno del otro)_

_Suplido o yurumezu ni (Nunca vayas lento)_

_Ima wa donna ni hamaretemo (No importa que tan lejos estemos uno del otro)_

_Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni (En medio de un milagroso reencuentro)_

_Mata mukaiau no darou (Puede que nos encontremos de frente una vez más)_

_Mukaiau no darou (Nos encontraremos de frente nuevamente)_

Al terminar la canción, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kagome. Inuyasha estaba atónito, no sólo por la belleza que Kagome dejo ver en todo su interior al cantar, sino también porque sabía que esa canción significaba algo, esas palabras le decían que ella se iría, y esperaba que se reencontrarán alguna vez.

Kagome volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, Inuyasha no pudo más que sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, la cara de ella trasmitía ternura y a la vez una gran tristeza. Kagome colocó una mano en la mejilla de este y pronunció- Nos encontraremos de frente nuevamente, recuerdame siempre por favor Inuyasha, te amo- se acercó a él y le dio un besó en la mejilla, pero él no reaccionó pues lo último que ella dijo no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza. Kagome se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a correr hasta desaparecer. Inuyasha reaccionando muy tarde solo se paró y la vio irse- ¡Kagome!- le gritó- "¿Qué significa todo esto?"-

Kagome corría con todo su ser, y las lagrimas empapaban sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas. Su despedida a Inuyasha resultó como ella deseaba, en esa canción, ella transmitió todo lo que le deseaba, y que también si se encontraron era por una razón, aunque estuvieran corriendo en direcciones opuestas, y que si una vez pasó, se volverían a encontrar, ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Llegó a la cabaña de la hechicera Fafnir, y esta ya tenia preparado un ritual. Cuando Kagome llegó no esperó más, el ritual comenzó.

Kikyo quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, y muy débil, sintió como sus almas y esencia salían de su cuerpo y se dirigían a otro lugar adentrándose en otro cuerpo que no era el de barro, pensó que tal vez ya había llegado su hora para regresar al mundo de los muertos, así que espero y después de un segundo pudo sentir calidez en toda ella, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la gran sorpresa de estar en el cuerpo de la que fuera su reencarnación.

¿Pero cómo? "Esto es imposible, yo soy ella en su cuerpo, es como si…"-

Te hubiera cedido su cuerpo- una voz la hizo voltear rápidamente

¿quién eres? ¿Y qué esta sucediendo aquí?-

Kikyo, tienes la infinita suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad al lado del hombre que amas, esta te ha sido dada gracias a tu reencarnación de 500 años después de esta época, quién sintiendo lo mismo que tú por un hanyou, ha decidido que tú seas la única esencia en este mundo-

¿La única esencia en este mundo? ¡Explícate!-

Vaya, pensé que ya lo habrías resuelto-

No puede ser, ¿quieres decir que esa niña me cedió su cuerpo para que yo este con él?-

No lo hizo por ti, sino por él, ya que si tu desapareces ella no soportaría verlo sufrir- esto hizo recordar a Kikyo lo que Kagome una vez le dijera, cuando quedaron atrapadas en una montaña come sacerdotisas- "¿Porque me ayudaste si yo ya estoy muerta?" "Porque si tu desapareces, alguien que te aprecia se pondrá triste"- es cierto, Kagome se sacrificó como ella lo hiciera 50 años atrás por él, y ahora ella le dejaba la oportunidad de volver a retomar lo perdido-

¿Dónde esta ella?-

Eso ya no es tu asunto, sientete agradecida- dicho eso Fafnir se convirtió en el pequeño zorro y de un salto desapareció de ahí, dejando a Kikyo confusa por todo lo que pasaba. ¿Sentirse agradecida? Bueno después de todo Kagome no lo hizo por ella, y aunque estaba feliz, algo la invadía, una tristeza que hace mucho no sentía, tristeza que no había sentido desde hace 50 años cuando aún vivía.

En ese momento llegó Inuyasha quién de un salto se posó enfrente de Kikyo, pero a quién confundió con Kagome, por ser el cuerpo de esta.

Kagome, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Qué sucede? Si es por Kikyo yo…- Inuyasha dejo de hablar, al ver la mirada de Kagome. Conocía bien esa mirada, pero no en Kagome sino en…

¿Kikyo?-

Si Inuyasha-

¿Qué ha sucedido, porque tu estas…en el cuerpo de Kagome?- al nombrarla sintió como el viento se hacía más frío

Porque ella así lo quiso-

¿Qué dices?- Kikyo le explicó a Inuyasha lo que Kagome acababa de hacer

Pero, ¿cómo?-decía muy sorprendido, su corazón estaba furioso, pues latía a 1000 por hora

Una hechicera lo hizo, esa fue su voluntad-

"Entonces por eso ella dijo todo eso"- Inuyasha recordó lo que hace unos momentos Kagome le dijera en el lago- No puedo creerlo… todo, para…-

Qué tu fueras feliz- dijo Kikyo en su tono frío

¿Yo?-

Si, ella no hizo esto por mí, sino por ti, y por alguna razón yo no me siento feliz Inuyasha, ¿tu si?- Inuyasha pensó esto un momento

Es hora de que hablemos en claro, ya que yo estando en este cuerpo varios sentimientos me invaden, sentimientos que solo sabía cuando estaba viva, y no me gustan-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Inuyasha, aunque Kagome haya hecho esto, las cosas entre nosotros nunca serán las mismas, una vez que una relación se marchita, nunca podrá volver a ser la misma, y aunque todo lo que pasó entre nosotros me haya hecho decir que tu vida me pertenece, ahora no me siento de esa manera. Lo que esta chica ha hecho por ti, es más grande que cualquier capricho, y deberías pensar que sientes por las dos- Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y medito lo que Kikyo le decía

Inuyasha, ¿tú me sigues amando?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos inmediatamente, para verla asustado

Pues por supuesto que sí-

Di la verdad- Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos

Si, pero no de esa manera, creó que, solo me hice a la idea de estar a tu lado por el sacrificio que tu hiciste-

Sí, pero realmente sólo era eso, corresponder ese sacrificio- Inuyasha se dio cuenta en ese momento, que era cierto, ya no amaba a KIkyo como antes, simplemente no podía verla así de nuevo, y todo esto pasó sin que se diera cuenta, su mente le decía que siguiera a Kikyo pero no su corazón

Estando en este cuerpo me doy cuenta de mi error, porque sólo era un capricho mío, jamás querría que la persona a quien más quiero, no sintiera lo mismo por mí, pero aún así accediera a lo que yo le pido. Tú eres especial para mí Inuyasha pero, lo pasado debe quedarse ahí, en el pasado, y ahora en este momento, hay algo que tú debes querer más que cualquier cosa, algo más importante que un simple capricho-

Inuyasha inmediatamente pensó en la bella imagen de Kagome en el lago, en el pozo el día que le prometió que se quedaría con él, en su cara triste apoyada en la espalda de él dándole ánimos aquel día que mató a tanta gente no siendo él mismo, con un simple abrazo, le decía todo y nada a la vez, con una mirada, con una palabra, con un beso, el cual no fue terminado como se debe.

Ahora que lo has comprendido, creo que, sabemos bien que sucederá- Kikyo lo tomo con las dos manos por la mejillas- Inuyasha, tu siempre estarás en mi mente, aunque yo no este presente, y yo se que yo en la tuya, pero como se debe, un primer amor y nada más, el pasado y no el presente, y yo te deseo suerte ahora que nuestros sentimientos están aclarados. Me arrepiento de haber sido tanto problema entre ustedes dos y ahora yo dejo que tu respondas a un sacrificio actual que han hecho por ti, y espero que lo respondas bien- Inuyasha le sonrió para después abrazarla, nunca la había sentido así, la sentía ahora como algo pasajero, que siempre estaría en su mente y corazón pero ya no más atormentándolo, sino como un bello recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Mientras todo eso era dicho, un pequeño zorro observaba la escena muy complacida, en su mirada había satisfacción. Su misión estaba cumplida.

Inuyasha salió en busca de una hechicera, quién tenía en su poder, lo más preciado para él. Un aroma muy peculiar atrajo sus sentidos, y lo hizo dirigirse hasta donde este provenía. Llegó a una cabaña, y al entrar sólo vio velas prendidas, al igual que incienso.

Creo que lo has entendido y ella igual-

¿Quién es?- Inuyasha desenvaino rápidamente a colmillo de acero

Tranquilo, te regreso lo que perdiste- Fafnir se mostraba ante Inuyasha entregándole un pequeño bote – Cuando abras este bote, su esencia volverá a su cuerpo, y Kikyo desaparecerá, ¿aún así continuarás con esto?-

Sí- Inuyasha no titubeo

Bien, entonces te lo entregó. Dile a Kagome que fue un placer, y que no me gustan las despedidas- habiendo dicho esto la cabaña y Fafnir desaparecieron dejando solo a Inuyasha con el bote. Inuyasha vio el bote con ternura- Mi querida Kagome- dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba Kikyo

¿La tienes?- preguntó Kikyo al verlo llegar

Así es-

Bien ahora yo debo…-

¡Espera!- Kikyo se detuvo a lo que iba a decir – Kikyo, después de esto, tú, ¿estarás bien?- Kikyo lo miró por unos segundos, y después Inuyasha vio algo que en su vida había visto, parecía un milagro, Kikyo le sonreía con ternura

Creo Inuyasha, que ahora, todos podremos estar en paz- Inuyasha le sonrió para luego abrir el bote. Después de una pequeña ventisca, todo volvió a la normalidad. En su mente estaba Kikyo sonriendo, pero eso cambió cuando pudo ver a una joven con los ojos cerrados enfrente de él. Esta estaba abriendo los ojos y cuando al fin los tuvo totalmente abiertos parecía estar sorprendida

¿Pero, dónde estoy?- Kagome volteaba a todos lados, hasta que su mirada se encontró con otra color dorado- Inuyasha- Al nombrarlo, este la abrazo muy fuertemente, ella no sabía que pasaba

Eres una boba, una tonta, una fea- Kagome empezaba a disgustarse por esto pero se le quito cuando Inuyasha le dijo:- Y te amo más que a nada en este mundo- los ojos de Kagome se abrieron totalmente, ¿acaso le estaban jugando una broma? Inuyasha se separó para verla a los ojos

Inuyasha…- Inuyasha no la dejó continuar debido a que puso un dedo en sus labios

No hables, todo se ha resuelto, y ahora más que nunca sé, que tu eres la persona más importante para mí- Kagome no podía creer lo que le decían sus oídos, tenía mil preguntas, pero muy dentro de ella sabía las respuestas. Se sintió tan agradecida cuando comprendió lo que Fafnir hizo por ella, que las lágrimas le salieron instantáneamente

¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado Inuyasha -¿Te duele algo? Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?- Kagome sólo abrazo a Inuyasha por el cuello y empezó a reírse aún llorando

No tonto, estoy feliz- Dejo de abrazarlo para verlo a los ojos, y al quedarse así los dos, unieron sus labios en un besó cálido, el beso que nunca fue completado, ahora lo estaba, uno que comenzó con una canción y terminó con un…

¡OSUWARI!- gritaba Kagome muy enfadada

¡KAGOME! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- gritaba igualmente enfadado Inuyasha en el suelo

Ya habiendo pasado todo, los chicos continuaron su camino, pero para variar, los comentarios de Inuyasha, hacía la comida de Kagome, la hicieron enfadar. Todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto porque ahora, ya no había un capricho de por medio en sus vidas y los dos por fin podían ser felices.

FIN

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, se que puse a Kikyo de buena manera pero bueno pienso que no es mala. Espero que me dejen reviews o que me manden un mail a 


End file.
